


Adults Only

by dogtier



Series: The Sexy Adventures of Dogtier Jade [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Female Character With A Penis, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jade enjoy their first night with the kids out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults Only

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme, available [here. ](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11448.html?thread=20435640#t20435640)

The children were over at John’s for the night, undoubtedly falling asleep to the dulcet tones of Nick Cage’s bad acting. Egbert was probably undoing all the good her listening to Mozart while they were in the womb had done, but she suppose sacrifices had to be made if she was ever going to get laid again.

Jade was fascinated with how big Rose’s tits had grown during her pregnancy. She could no longer cup them in one hand, instead Rose was almost as well endowed as Jade now. Her nipples were swollen and sore from using the breast pump and Jade felt it was her duty to kiss them better. She flicked her tongue over the tip of the left one then ran small circles around it, lapping up the small trickle of milk.

“Sorry, darling, I don’t think I have much left for you,” Rose said, scratching behind Jade’s ear. Jade kissed up to Rose’s chest and nuzzled her neck.

“That’s okay,” Jade said. She rubbed Rose’s pubic bone with the heel of her hand, pressure so close but so far from wear Rose wanted it. “Maybe there’s somewhere you’d prefer my mouth to be?”

“Teasing is not polite when I’ve been so patient already,” Rose said, wriggling to get Jade’s hand to go lower. Jade bit lightly on Rose’s neck in retaliation.

“Say please,” Jade ordered.

“Please,” Rose said flatly.

“Mean it.”

“Oh please love, I don’t know what I will do without your touch,” Rose continued, completely deadpan. Jade laughed and bit harder.

“You’re impossible,” Jade said before giving up and slipping down the need to kiss between Rose’s legs. Rose sighed and let Jade spread her open, pushing in with just one finger initially while sucking on her clit. They hadn’t had time for anything more than some quick handwork since the children had been born and Rose had been looking forward to it. Jade was even more enthusiastic than usual, twisting her fingers and probing to find all the spots she knew Rose liked her to touch. It wasn’t long until Rose was shivering with orgasm. Jade gave her clit one last quick kiss before pulling away, rising up above Rose and pulling Rose’s legs around her waist.

“Ready?” Jade asked and when Rose nodded she pushed in with a long groan. There was the initial discomfort that Rose expected, but it wasn’t fading as fast as it use to. When Jade started thrusting harder Rose winced. She tried to relax into it, but it was just too painful. Jade must have noticed the lack of her usual moans because she stopped.

“Still too sore?” Jade asked. Rose nodded and Jade pulled out as gently as she could.

“Sorry,” Rose said.

“Don’t be! You just had a baby,” Jade said. “We shouldn’t have tried to rush things.”

“True, but I have to admit I’m getting impatient.” She pushed her blonde hair off her sweaty face and tried not to pout. She just wanted to get fucked, dammit. “Would you mind finishing in my ass instead?”

“Rose,” Jade said seriously, clasping one of Rose‘s hands in hers. “When has _anyone_ minded fucking your ass?”

Rose laughed and turned over to her stomach while Jade fumbled through the bedside drawer for the lube. Rose positioned herself over two pillows with her ass in the air and her legs spread as Jade warmed the lube on her fingers.

“Do you want it slow or fast?” Jade asked, circling Rose’s anus with her middle finger.

“Could you stand going slow?” Rose asked. “We do have all night.”

“Of course,” Jade assured her.

Jade did as she promised, using lots of lube and time to open Rose up, until it was actually Rose who was whining from her eagerness while Jade smirked.

“Get on with it, Harley,” she snapped.

“I don’t know Lalonde,” Jade said. “Maybe I should try to get a fourth one in first. Just to be safe.”

“No no no. No fisting until the kids grow teeth.”

“You’ll never be able to keep to that,” Jade said as she pushed her pinky in alongside the three longer fingers. “You love it.”

Rose kicked her feet and keened.

“Fuck me already,” she commanded.

Jade finally gave in, wiping her fingers off on her thigh as she snuggled up behind Rose and pushed the head of her cock inside easily.

“See, more than ready,” Rose said.

“Yeah, we’ll see if you agree when we get to the knot,” Jade said, sliding in halfway and beginning to thrust. Rose moaned in excitement. Rose had finally gotten up the nerve to confess to Jade how much she loved taking her knot several months ago and Jade had been teasing her ruthlessly ever since.

“I forgot how much I love your ass,” Jade gasped out, yanking Rose’s hips up so she could get a better angle. She refused to just let Rose lie there and take it, but neither did she let Rose take control and ride. Rather she pushed Rose’s legs apart enough that she couldn’t get good leverage and took advantage of the situation, pulling Rose up to meet her repeatedly like she was a rag doll. It was driving Rose crazy being reminded of how strong her girlfriend was. Rose gripped the sheets tight in her hands and cried out as her whole body was shaken with the intensity of the fucking.

“Jade please, please, now,” Rose begged.

“I’ll give it to you when I’m good and ready,” Jade said back. She redoubled her efforts, slamming Rose’s shoulders down flat on the bed with one hand on the back of her neck and grinding tight and deep into her ass. Rose thrashed but it just excited Jade more. “My little bitch.”

“Yours,” Rose agreed. She tried to get a hand under herself to rub her clit but Jade knocked it away.

“You don’t get to come until I say so,” Jade said. She bent in half over Rose and bit the back of her neck, pressing her down into the mattress so she was pinned. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Rose moaned.

“Good,” Jade said. She pulled out almost all the way and then slid back in, slowly and deliberately, pushing and pushing as Rose struggled to relax enough to accept the knot. When it finally sunk in both girls shouted. Jade let go of Rose’s neck and grabbed her hips, holding her still so she wouldn’t hurt herself by trying to pull away. Satisfied that they were locked together, Jade pulled Rose with her as she sat back, positioning Rose in her lap so she could get one hand between Rose’s legs and the other on her breast. Jade played with Rose until Rose was nearly howling.

“Please let me come,” Rose pleaded.

“Go ahead, baby,” Jade said, rubbing her fingers furiously over Rose’s clit, and Rose went off, clenching down around Jade and making her lose it as well. Rose shuddered as Jade spurted her come inside her. She had missed the sensation and the sense it gave her that Jade _owned_ her. It seemed to go one for a long time, her perception narrowed down to the sensation of warmth pulsing and filling her up. When Jade’s orgasm finally subsided Rose slumped back against her, tugging experimentally to see if they were still firmly joined. Jade growled in response, pulling her down so they laid curled together on their sides, Jade still inside Rose.

They relaxed together in silence, Jade gradually softening enough to slip free of Rose, bringing a wave of her come with her. Rose whimpered at the feeling, rolling onto her stomach so the drip would last longer.

“You’re so dirty,” Jade commented, tracing Rose’s wet hole with her fingertip.

“Shut up, I’m trying to get some sleep here,” Rose complained. Jade curled up next to her and fell silent, letting Rose enjoy the afterglow as they drifted off.


End file.
